Magus Wars : Hina
'''Magus Wars : Hina '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in an unnamed Plane and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Saber, Envemina and Pistache. Story Momument to Hina Envemina, Saber and Pistache are summoned to a Divine Servant War. Said war to be extremely irregular, happening in a Plane where most inhabitants have turned into replicas of Hina Harumageddon, and all Servants summoned are tied to Hina as well - despite being supposed to be alive. Furthermore, Saber, thought to be unrelated to Hina, seems to possess a fragment of Eyna Harumageddon's soul. Envemina, an extremely violent individual, further increases confusion by ruthlessly attacking her allies, seemingly driven insane by the amount of Hina-like individuals around her. Encountering the real Hina, summoned as a Divine Servant, only increases Envemina's animosity as she constantly disrupts the group's attempts to discover the "Capricorn", the responsible for the whole charade. Frail Teamwork The unstable group nevertheless manages to synergize around the concept of "destroying the Capricorn". When searching for the Divine Servant of Capricorn, Omen Harumageddon, they are attacked by the independant body of Eyna, but manage to subdue it temporarily. They also meet with Xelina Harumageddon, a neutral observer, before being ambushed by Omen Harumageddon that seemingly slays Envemina. Envemina's remains are nursed by Hina, allowing her to be restored, as the pair discusses with Omen, who denies being the Capricorn, before informing the group of a more pressing threat - that of Blanca Harumageddon and Nemo Harumageddon. A slightly more tolerating Envemina accepts to fully join the group as an ally, and the group goes after Blanca, considered to be the main threat. Allied Against Adversity Blanca is found "healing" people afflicted by the virus in exchange for converting them to Adonai's worship, which only infuriates the group - especially Pistache. After a brief scuffle, Blanca is defeated, and Envemina exposed as a Doppleganger Venimi, but nevertheless accepted in the group. After Saber's state worsens, the group consults with Nami Harumageddon and Nirvana Campbell in order to save her. Seeking to retrieve Eyna's body once more, the group is then attacked by Nemo's armies and forced to flee. Xelina, noticing this, casually throws her life away through an Advent to summon and feed Lumia Harumageddon with the flesh of Nemo's armies. After escaping from an ambush by Mifraha Harumageddon, the group takes advantage of this and attacks a weakened Nemo's palace, defeating her. The True Opponent However, the Capricorn - in fact a biohazardous, chaotic clone of Hina, takes advantage of this to manifest, using her powers to take control of all - living and dead - Hina clones in a desperate attempt to "become the true Hina" by absorbing all others into a collective consciousness. This overwhelming ability is no match for the team, despite Hina sacrificing herself to attempt to bring down the enemy, only making her stronger. The group, in order to counter this, quickly recruits Mifraha and, with Omen's help, overpowers the clone's armies before reaching her. Saber is willingly absorbed in order to reach inside the clone's consciousness, freeing other captive Hinas from within. Thanks to this, and Pistache and Envemina's cooperation, the entity is ultimately crushed, allowing for the war to end, and for all Hinas to return unscathed to their point of origin. Characters * Saber (Aries) * Mifraha Harumageddon (Taurus) * Envemina (Gemini) * Hina Harumageddon (Cancer) * Nemo Harumageddon (Leo) * Blanca Harumageddon (Virgo) * Nami Harumageddon (Libra) * Xelina Harumageddon (Scorpio) * Pistache (Sagittarius) * Omen Harumageddon (Capricorn) * Eyna Harumageddon (Aquarius) * Nirvana Campbell (Pisces) * Kara Harumageddon (Ophiuchus) * Biohazard * Tiffany Samsaran * Samantha Damont Trivia * This irregular War is meant to show the results of a tangential event instead of a standard Divine Servant war. Category:Storyline